1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to special packages for article housing attached to a panel container consisting of a plate backing member to which an enclosing cover is affixed, the enclosing cover being made of a relatively heavy gauge thermoplastic material such as vinyl resin and being contoured to retain the article in tamper proof relation to the solid panel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Blister pack display packages have been described for the inclusion of tamper proof features such as a folded hinge insert between hinges of a transparent razor blade display case described in Snape, U.S. Pat. No. 3,025,958.
Blister pack cosmetic displays have been suggested for the purpose of permitting the purchaser to check the shade of the cosmetic as in the lipstick display package of Warner, et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,762,545. This lipstick package uses a special container for the lipstick which permits the lipstick to protrude when the package is inverted.
Quick opening blister pack packages for cosmetics have been suggested to facilitate opening the cosmetic package and examples of quick opening packages are shown in FIGS. 9 through 11 of Hellstrom, U.S. Pat. No. 3,942,640.
Finally, there are lipstick blister packs in which the package itself is retained with the goods which are placed into the lady's purse as in Acker, U.S. Pat. No. 4,326,546.
In none of the cosmetic packages except one which is sold by Noxell Division under the Trademark COVER GIRL, is there provided a face powder compact display blister package which is associated with a backing panel which utilizes shrink wrapping of thin gauge thermoplastic wrapping material for retaining the compact within the panel in a cut out portion of the panel against a back panel.
It is known that artists packages such as in Heberline, et al, U.S. Pat. No. 571,521, are provided in which cavities are filled with powders in different colors and these powders are wrapped with their transparent plastic wrappings. The customer may check these colors easily and in use may remove the wrapping to select the color which is viewed directly. However, there is no suggestion in the prior art that a heavy gauge transparent blister pre-form be modified for a face powder compact display so that it will cover the face powder contents only, retaining the compact in cradled relation to the solid panel and permitting opening and closing of the compact for purchasers who may wish to check the shade. The COVER GIRL display is formed of a special cut out 2-ply folded panel and the process for enrobing the compact is known as Shrink Pack, a very flexible and thin sheet material being used for wrapping the compact within the enclosure provided by the cut out portions of the panel. There are no cut out portions in the "Shrink Pack" of COVER GIRL.
The present invention distinguishes over the COVER GIRL compact in utilizing an entirely different and novel pre-form of the blister for attachment to a solid panel.